


Something

by SailorLestrade



Series: Based on Beatles Songs [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean POV, Drabble, F/M, Sam POV, Sweet, undefined pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Something in the way she moves attracts me like no other lover





	Something

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first story in my Beatles drabble series I decided to do. There is no set pairing in this story, so pick who you want of the brothers :) Also, if there is a certain Beatles song (I could probably do solo work too) you would like to see done, please drop me a line!

The way she moves around the bunker just takes my breath away. She could just be running the vacuum or cheering about something on a TV show of hers. There’s just something about her that warms up my heart the way no other woman ever has been able to. I tease her about her trying to woo me. She teases me about using that phrase. But I can’t help it. When she dances around our bedroom in one of my t-shirts, I’m gone. There’s no form of recognizable speech left in my brain. I’m lucky I even know how to breathe.

She’s so perfect and I’m so in love with her.

Especially when it comes to that smile. Her face always lights up when I suggest going to a movie, or even just to a bookstore. She loves walking up and down the aisles and she smiles at all the selections. Her smile could light up the Earth more than the sun ever could. She brightens up my day from the moment I wake up and she smiles at me while sliding me my morning coffee. She knows how to make it just the way I like it.

She also can read me like a book. When we have to go out for events for a hunt, she can tell when I’m getting tired or have had one too many. She take my arm and excuse us out. She also is one of the best researches I’ve ever met. She can keep info in her head and she just knows when the right time to use it is. She’s saved our butts more times than I can count by being a walking Encyclopedia. 

I know this life is tough. We’ve lost more than our fair share of friends, family, and colleagues over the years. But nothing, and I mean nothing, could ever make me leave her. She’s done so much good for me the past few years we’ve been together, that I know it would be a mistake to leave her. She’s made my love grow more than I ever thought it could, and there’s no way I’m giving up on this now. 

She’s something, but she’s my something.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome :)


End file.
